Ceramics have material properties that make them useful for incorporation into many different devices. For example, ceramics are harder and stiffer than metals and polymers, more heat and corrosion resistant than metals or polymers, less dense than most metals and their alloys, and ceramic raw materials are both plentiful and inexpensive. However, when ceramics are used in traditional additive manufacturing processes, post processing is typically required to fuse or sinter the ceramic particles.